Lady of the Mist
by Xx3-Dark-Angel-3xX
Summary: Luffy and the Straw Hat Crew run into a beautiful woman with suprising secerts and speacial powers. Will she befriend or kill them? Will love blosom or will death call? Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**3-d angel here people! Well this is my first One Piece fanfic so if you have any constructive critisim or anything, just send it to me. No flames please! With all of that aside, I came up with this story Sunday morning after watching the lastepisode b4 Month of Miyazaki, so don't expect the story to be more than maybe more than a fewchapters long. It might be hard for me to continue. **

* * *

"Hey look guys! There's a person up ahead!" Luffy yelled as he and his crewmates made their way up the bone-dry canal. Indeed there was, what looked like, a person dressed in light blue robes sitting in the middle of the canal ahead of them. 

Luffy and the gang, along with Trace, were making their way through the now deserted, sand-overtaken ghost town of Emarlu. As Luffy yelled, clear blue shallow water began to lap at the crew's feet.

"Water? But this place didn't even have a drop of water just a few seconds ago," Nami stated.

"This isn't possible. It seems like it hasn't rained for months here," Vivi said.

"It looks like it's coming from up there," Luffy said pointing at the figure a few yards away.

The group made their way to the person, and as they did, the water started getting deeper and deeper. Once there, they noticed that the person was female and that she was crying.

"Hey lady, why are you crying?" Luffy asked kneeling infront of her. Her shiny but aged grey hair hung infront of her face that was covered by her hands. And as she wept her tears would fall to the ground, getting bigger, and flowing down the empty canal.

"They're gone," she managed to say between her tears. "They're all gone."

"Who's all gone?" Luffy asked.

"Everyone... I was too late... I couldn't save them."

"Who couldn't you save?"

"Luffy, What kind of question is that! She just told you who!" Nami yelled at him. The woman didn't even take notice, she just sat there and continued to cry.

"She couldn't save her people," Vivi said. "Her friends and family...her town. You lived here, here in Ermarlu right?"

She noddded her head.

"I'm sorry but, there was nothing you, or anybody could do," Vivi said.

"No, you're wrong...there was so much I could do," she said on a quiet voice. "I could have made my people happy again, I could have brought this city back to its former glory, if I wasn't so late."

"But you'd need water and rain to do that, and for rain you'd need either a miracle or buggysp? powder, and that stuff is illegal."

"You don't understand...Just, leave me alone," she said standing up.

"I know you lost your family and all, but cheer up old lady, everyone just moved to the next town over," Luffy said.

"Luffy, how can you take a situation like this so light-heartedly?" Sanji asked him.

"_Old_!" the woman screamed as she punched Luffy square in the face causing him to fall on the ground.

Trace just stood there wide-eyed for a moment and then brokeout in uncontrollable laughter rolling on the ground. Everyone elsejust stared at him.

"You too, same question," Sanji commented.

TBC...

* * *

**Well ppl, Chapter 1.Just exactly who _is_ that grey-haired woman? Is she freiend or foe? Is she even woman, or a man in disguse? 0.o These questions and more will be answered next chappy. So plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi pplz! I decided to give you guys a treat and post chapter 2. So here you go enjoy!**

* * *

LAST TIME:

"_Old_!" the woman screamed as she punched Luffy square in the face causing him to fall on the ground.

Trace just stood there wide-eyed for a moment and then brokeout in uncontrollable laughter rolling on the ground. Everyone elsejust stared at him.

"You too, same question," Sanji commented.

* * *

Trace did eventually calm down, somewhat.

"I never thought...that you'd be one to cry," Trace said, with seemingly great difficulty, trying not to laugh. "Luffy you idiot. She's no old lady, its Monica!"

Upon hearing this, she turned around, her light blue eyes filling up with tears, "Portgas D.Trace?"

"The one and only."

"Trace!" Monica said with a huge smile heading towards him. "You two-timing jerk!"

Trace's expression changed from happiness to fear in the blink of an eye as he watched Monica come after him. "C'mon Monica! We were only 9!"

"9, 20, it doesn't matter, you're still gonna pay!" Trace began to run and Monica chased him. As she did the hood on her robe fell off revealing her long grey hair which was now changing to a deep red.

Five minutes later, Nami and Vivi were finally able to hold Monica back from chopping Trace into tiny little pieces with the sword she stole from Zolo on her rampage.

_'Monica? That name should be ringing a bell...'_ Zolo thought but shrugged it off.

Monica finally calmed down and her hair changed to her natural jet black color.

"So you know Luffy and Trace?" Nami asked.

"You mean Monkey D. Luffy? Yes but I haven't seen him," Monica said.

"He's over there," Zolo said pointing at him a couple of yards away. "You knocked him out, remember?"

"Oh my gosh! Luffy! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed running over to him. She opened her hand and a small ball of water formed and it froze. "Here, hold this against your face." She helped him get up and walked him back to where the rest of the group was sitting.

"So Monica, if you don't mind me asking, how'd you come to meet these two?" Nami said.

"Oh, we used to be neighbors when we were little back in Fuchsia Village."

"Hey, why'd you move to a bone-dry city like this?" Luffy said.

"My, don't we have a way with words," Monica mummbled to herself. "My parents had family out here and wanted to be with them. We had no idea that there'd be such terrible droughts."

"I don't mean to be nosiy or anything, but how could you have helped the city?" Vivi asked her.

"A few years ago, before the huge drought, I decided that I wanted to travel the world, be free. So I became a pirate," Monica's face hardened as she remembered. "It was Alvida's crew when she ported at Nanohana..."

"Hey wait, you mean that fat lady pirate?" Luffy asked.

"Uh...yeah, if you put it like that," Monica answered. "She was really mean, well, when she was obess. But after she ate that Cursed Fruit that made her thin, she became even more of a little piss-offy brat. I guess that's what made me tough. Who knows."

"You 'guess that's what made you tough' my foot," Trace commented. "You were a force to mess with when you were 6!"

"Yeah. Remember that kid who teased you and pulled your hair?" Luffy said.

"Other than pushing him down a flight of stairs and breaking his nose in 5 places, you chucked a stone at his head," Tracesaid thoughtfully.

"I was that bad? Why don't I remember that?"

"You were never caught and no where near the scenes when it happened."

Monica thought about this. "Well anyway, continuing with my story, as a pirate I somehow got my hands on a Cursed Fruit. How, I can't remember, it was a really long time ago. It was the Splash-Splash Fruit. I'm able to control water at my will. Bringing us to why I came back here. I wanted to use this power to help my people and keep the water flowing through the city."

Everyone was silent while they let it sink in.

"Oh poor lovely Monica," Sanji said making his way towards Monica.

"Hold right there lover boy," Trace said standing between the two. "Back off."

"Uh, excuse me?" Monica said tapping him on his shoulder. "Didn't you cheat on me?"

"Ugh, not that again," Trace sighed.

"What kind of man would cheat on such a beautiful young lady?" Sanji demanded.

"Calm down Sanji, its been 11 years, they'll get over if it isn't brought up," Luffy stated. "Actually, on that note, he didn't really go to the town festival with Kayla. I lied."

"You **_lied_**!" they both yelled in unison.

"Well, yes and no," he answered. "Ya see, this boy came up to me and told me, so I thought that you should know. But then like a week later he asked me if I told you. So I said yeah and told him what I had said. Turns out that I was supposed to tell _Kayla _that _you_ were going with Trace. Not the other way around."

"So why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Monica asked him.

"I totally forgot until just now," Luffy simply stated with a goofy grin. Monica hit her forehead and sighed.

"That's our Luffy," Nami said shaking her head.

"Why you little punk!" Trace yelled chasing him.

Monica stepped right in their path, arm extended, "Halt right there boys!We've spent enough time here. There's another sandstorm on its way, at least 5x bigger than the last one, I can feel it."

"Aye, aye Capt'n!" Luffy and Trace shouted army-like in unison.

"Good! Now I want this entire crew out of this city in -checks watch- 5 minutes!"

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" the entire crew shouted. (she got to them too)

"Now get to it!"

"Wait, why 5 minutes?" Zolo asked.

"Because, sandstorms here always occur every 10 minutes, but we have a whole six," Monica answered walking towards the end of town. She stopped and waited for the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Hey wait. Does that mean you're joining our crew?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Wow, I guess I am aren't I? Well, just until we get to Yuba," Monica answered. "But while we're there, you guys have to keep a very low profile. Actually, you shouldn't even use your real names."

"Why would we need to do that?" Vivi asked as a small gust of wind blew.

"I'll explain on the way. First let's get out of here," she said leading the way out of the city.

* * *

**So there you have it, Chapter 2. Just exactly why can't they use they're names? Are they being spyed? Is Yuba a city of underhanded crooks? Well, see you later for Chapter 3. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again everyone! I'm back with new ideas and stuff! ) SO well anyway, this chapter might get alittle choppy... and possibly confusing so here ya go! Oh and thank you Chedda' for your review!**

* * *

Last Time:

"Hey wait. Does that mean you're joining our crew?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Wow, I guess I am aren't I? Well, just until we get to Yuba," Monica answered. "But while we're there, you guys have to keep a very low profile. Actually, you shouldn't even use your real names."

"Why would we need to do that?" Vivi asked as a small gust of wind blew.

"I'll explain on the way. First let's get out of here," she said leading the way out of the city.

* * *

The Straw Hat Crew has now traveled many miles through the desert and the sun was, miracoulasly still high in the sky. 

"Monica, can you please, please, _please_ tell us why we can't use our real names when we get to Yuba?" Luffy begged for the hundredth time.

"Yeah! There's no use keeping it from us now, we're probably almost there now," Usopp added. a/n: 2 things. 1)I haven't even mentioned him individualy yet & felt bad. ((p.s.:i'm not a big fan of his)) and 2)didi spell his name right?

Monica stopped in her tracks; her fists and teeth clenched, and her body tense. She so totally fet up with them asking her every 10 minutes for the past, what, 3 hours! "Ya wanna know why? I'll tell you why! BecauseYuba is filled with underhanded crooks who can cheat you out of your money and blackmail you for something you probably didn't do. And the only little tiny piece of information they need is your real name, and your targeted for life!"

"Targeted for life!" everyone else, except of Trace, exclaimed.

"But couldn't you just leave the country?" Luffy asked.

"No, its not that simple. You'd have to change your name, leave your home, and not associate with anyone you knewagain. Not even your family. You'd have to start a whole new life," Trace stated seriously.

"Thank you for clearing that up. -sigh- Okay, well now that we're on that subject, lets come up with some code names. Any ideas?" Monica said. Silence followed. It was as though no ne had any ideas.

"Ugh...Nami, you are now...Samantha, Sam for short. Princess Vivi, you're...Diana. Sanji, Micheal. Zolo...um...uh... We'll get back to you. Usopp, you're...uh...Rob...ert. Yeah, there we go, you're Robert. Trace...Chase! I'm Michelle. Now Zolo, Zolo, Zolo...um...Marcello!" Monica said. "Okay, everyone got a new name?"

"No! I don't!" Luffy whined. "I wanna be Josh!"

"Fine, Josh it is. Can we go now?"

"Yep." the crew answered her.

"Good. On to Yuba!"

So on to Yuba the crew went. Once there they realized that it was even more crowded than the port city Nanohana. The streets were filled with people carrying luggage and small children. There were also so many animals, you'd think they had just stepped into a zoo! Various aromas filled the air too. The sweet scented perfumes, the stomach teasing smells of exotic cooked foods, and the occasional...

"EEEWW! That donkey just farted in my face!"Yeah,that stuff too. Well in general, any and all ofthe smells your nose will pick up as you wander a crowded desert city.

"C'mon guys this way. And try to stay together please," Monica said twisting her way through the crowd. Everyone just seemed to move out of her way as she made as-graceful-as-water movements avoidingrunning into the many people.Well as for the more clumsy crew members, they had to push, fall, shove-back their way through. A technique that almost made them lose sight of Monica. Eventually they made it to a slightly less crowded part of town before losing someone.

_'...Sanji makes5 and Trace makes 6.'_ She mentally counted as they one by one emerged from the sea of people. "Okay, everyone's here. Everybody follow me. And remember your names please." The group walked a couple more blocks and into a shady looking inn. As the crew 'casually' filed in, the rough looking men looked up from whatever they were doing. The entire bar of the inn was fogged with the smoke of the vistor's cigars.

"I'm lookin' for a Cindy Crafard. You seen her?" Monica said to the guy behind the bar lowering her hood.

"Crafard huh? Can't say that I have." he answered.

"Girl about your height. Bright green eyes. Short spiky blonde hair?" a husky yet young voice that camefroma guy sitting at the stool next to her said. His wide black cowboy hat hung low over his face so his features couldn't be seen.

"Yeah. She here?"

"Second floor. Room 101," he replied. "Could take you there if you want."

"Lead the way."

The man got up leaving the bottle and shot glass that he was drinking from behind and headed towards the stairs. Monica began to follow but was held back by a hand around her wrist. She looked down, "Yes?"

"I'm coming with you," Trace said.

"No, I need you guys to stay down here. You might blow my cover even if it is real."

"No."

"Fine then." she replied. _'Five, four, three, two...one.'_

Trace's grip on her wrist loosened and his hand started to slip away. His standing body began to sway back and forth, he was going through one of his narocelptic episodes. The crew caught on and placed him on a stool at the bar.

"Well, since fireboy's out, I guess I'll have to go," Zolo said.

"And exactly way should_ you_accompany her upstairs?" Sanji asked.

"Because you need to stay her and protect Nam- I mean Sam and Diana while I'm gone," Zolo replied half truthfully.

Sanji thought about this,"Fine. Just don't let anything happen to her. Got it?"

Zolo was already by the stairwell he raised a thumbs up, "Got it." And procceded upstairs after Monica.

* * *

**Wow, that took about...forever to write. Okay there you have it, chapter 3 ppl! Now, time to start my Health Project before House comes on. See ya chapter 4!**


End file.
